


A Life Most Ordinary

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>An ordinary day in the life of Brian and Justin - post 513<br/>Written for the 2013 qaf_giftxchnge<br/>Banner (and beta) by such_a_steph who really is totally the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Most Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theextrac00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theextrac00kie).



> Timeline: QAF: Post 513 assume B & J in a committed, successful relationship  
> Warning: Perhaps some schmoopiness, oh, and that raw sex thing  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Queer As Folk are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.

"If you want a ride into town, you better get your ass down here in the next two minutes or I'm leaving without you." Brian called the threat up the stairs at Justin who'd been running late all morning.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your fucking pants on!" Justin's disembodied voice echoed in the marble tiled hallway. A body looking very much like the headless horseman appeared at the top of the stairs. Justin poked his head through the long sleeved tee shirt and fumbled to get into his jacket.

"Halt!"

The look on Justin's face radiated annoyance, but he obeyed the order.

"Now what?"

"Stop. Put your friggin' coat on, then come down the stairs. I don't want to stop by the emergency room on the way to work because you took a tumble while dressing."

Justin muttered something under his breath, but pulled on the coat fully before sitting on the top of the stairs and pulling on socks. He slipped into his favorite pair of Vans then walked down a few steps before slinging a leg over the banister and sliding the remaining few yards to Brian.

"Fucking hell Justin, are you trying to put me in an early grave?"

Justin laughed as he hopped off the banister onto the third step, putting him eye to eye with his partner. Leaning in, he grabbed the back of Brian's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Justin broke the kiss slowly, nipping slightly at Brian's lower lip. "You were the one in the hurry, I was just trying to be accommodating."

"It would be more effective if you just got out of bed when the alarm rings."

Justin snickered, "I don't believe it was me who delayed us getting out of bed. In fact, I think I mentioned that you could just as easily blow and fuck me in the shower. But no, you wanted the soft mattress below your boney knees."

Brian shook his head. There was no use in arguing. "Let's just get the fuck out of here. Cynthia's going to have my head if I miss the 9:30am conference call with Eyeconic."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are your plans for the day?" They'd been driving for about ten minutes when Brian broke the silence in the car.

"I was going to grab one of the spare offices at Kinnetik this morning and make some calls. I need to call Clarise..."

"Cla-rise..." Brian drew out the name in a frighteningly good impression of Anthony Hopkins. "I still think it's a bit freaky your agent is named for the FBI agent from _Silence of the Lambs_."

Justin laughed at the impression and their ongoing argument. "She is **not** named for the character. She was born well before the books were even written."

"Well, she shouldn't dress like Jodie Foster."

Justin started to argue, but Brian was right, his agent did dress like the character in the film. "I think she just does that for effect."

"It's creepy, she's like fifty."

"So's Jodie Foster these days."

"Ah yes, we're all aging." Brian looked at Justin. "Except you, you don't seem to age a bit. You still look like the twink I dragged home from Liberty Avenue fifteen years ago."

Justin reached out a hand and patted Brian's cheek, making sure not to impede his driving. "And you're still as devastatingly handsome, if not more so, as you were that night." 

"Somehow, I doubt that. Oh, not that I'm devastatingly handsome - after all, I am me. But that night I was shit-faced and high as a kite - a total mess."

"And yet you managed to give me one of the best nights of my life." Justin trailed his fingers along Brian's temple. "You know, I like the hint of grey, makes you even sexier."

Brian smiled and, in a unusual gesture, grabbed Justin's hand and kissed it.

"So after you finish with Cla-risssse..."

"Oh, I have a few more calls to make before I meet Mom for lunch, then Daphne and I are going shopping."

"When do you think you'll wrap things up?"

"I should be able to make it back to Kinnetik by 5pm or 5:30pm - is that good enough to catch a ride home?"

"Yeah, I probably won't be done until 6pm or so. Michael's been haranguing me to meet him for a drink at Woody's."

"Do you want me to see if Daphne can drive me home? I'm sure she won't mind. Or I could just meet you at the loft."

"No, I don't want to really go at all - but I haven't seen him in a month, so a quick couple of drinks should satisfy him. Plus, you and I can mop the floor with Ted and Blake at the pool table. Let's just plan on going to Woody's then if we have more than a couple of drinks we can crash at the loft."

~*~*~*~*~

"Ready to go?" Brian appeared in the doorway of the office Justin had been using. He was dressed in black jeans and a black button down shirt with his worn leather bomber jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Wow!" Justin's eyes trailed down the long lines of Brian, his toned muscles evident where his jeans and shirt stretched and clung to his body.

"My suit needed to go to the cleaners, and I didn't want to wear it to Woody's."

"I approve."

"Well, let's get on with this."

~*~*~*~*~

Justin fell in step with Brian as the walked the short few blocks to the bar. 

It had been a while since they'd been to Woody's - between Justin's travel for commissions and the demands Kinnetik made on Brian's time, the times they both were in town, the couple chose to spend it together. Alone.

"Brian!" Michael waved them over across the crowded room.

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," Brian snarked as pulled out a chair for himself and Justin where two tables were loosely pushed together to make room for all the friends - _Hi's, Hello's_ and nods all around.

"Where have you two been? I feel like it's been month of Sundays since I've seen your sunny smile." Emmett flirted with Justin, giving him a hug.

Brian removed Emmett's arm from Justin's shoulders. "Drew, can't you do something about your not-so-better half."

"Brian, I don't even try."

Blake, Ted and Ben brought drinks to the table for everyone. "We weren't sure what everyone wanted, so we brought a mix..."

Justin and Brian both reached for bottled water, and smiled at each other. Justin bumped his shoulder into Brian.

"Oh, I had..." Ted stuttered. "... I'll be right back." Ted headed back to the bar.

Ted returned with two more bottles of water handing one to Blake before cracking the seal on his.

"You feeling okay, Brian?" Michael asked.

"Never better."

"What's with the water?"

"Long drive home, work day tomorrow, I don't feel like drinking - take your pick."

Michael laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say any of that. What happened to the Brian Kinney we all knew?"

"He met his match in a blond-haired twink... he became a father, a business owner... he grew up - all of the above." Brian replied matter-of-factly, reaching his arm around Justin's shoulders and playing with the soft wheat colored hair that brushed his collar. "What does it matter? Life moves on - if you don't move with it, you're going to be left behind."

"But... but..."

"So, Justin," Ben intervened, changing subjects, "are you working on anything currently? I saw the write up in The New Yorker on the Shepstoe installation. You must be very proud of your work. How long does it take for a project of that size?"

"It was more than a year from concept to completion - more time than I estimated, they wanted more pre-planning meetings on site. The Shepstoe project - Life Cycle - is the largest and longest single project I've worked on to date." Brian rolled his eyes and snorted. Justin petted his leg. "A lot more corporate red tape and politics than I'm used to. But a good learning experience."

"The creative process doesn't require a dedicated project manager nor should it be held to some imaginary corporate deadline." Brian threw in, his irritation evident.

Justin gave him a small smile. He reached a hand out to rub Brian's chest in an effort to soothe him. "Artists have always had some constraints working for their patrons. Besides, I don't believe they'd delay the opening and dedication of their new building to wait until I'd finished my painting."

"A fucking two story mural, a half a block long..." 

Justin laughed as he turned back to Ben. "As you can see my most loyal fan has his opinions on corporate art. What can I say? At the end of the day, it pays the bills and allows me to take the next year off to paint what I want, on my timeline. Much of life is a compromise. How about you? Are you working on anything in particular?"

Ben told Brian and Justin about a book he was working on with a colleague looking at historical LGBT issues and designed to be used for college level courses on gender and LGBT studies. His voice was animated as he relayed the challenges and rewards of working with someone versus doing independent research.

"How about you Mikey?" Brian asked, sure that the professor and Justin would be occupied for a while.

"What?" Michael hadn't really been paying attention.

"How's tricks? Anything new at Red Cape?"

"Not really. I guess I'm feeling a bit useless, a little bored. The website sales and marketing have made it necessary to hire three people full time. Don't get me wrong, I needed the help and Darnell is working out really well managing them. But I sometimes feel like I'm not really needed any more."

"What happened to _Rage_?"

"Well, when Justin stopped drawing, it wasn't really the same."

"I thought he set you up with a really good graphic artist?"

"I guess. John worked out well for a while - I mean, we published eight more issues. But then Ma got sick, and Hunter was in college. I've had writer's block. I guess I just kind of let it go. Everyone else seems to be working on something important. They know what's coming up."

"Not sure what's on your horizon?"

"I guess."

"Well, you're young, and it sounds like Red Cape is self-sustaining. Enjoy the lesser demands on your time - spend time with Jenny Rebecca. Before you know it, they're teenagers. Fuck. She already is, isn't she?"

Michael nodded, "Next birthday."

"Fuck, you're old."

"Hey! I'm the same age as you! If I'm old, you're old."

"You'll always be older... besides, I'll always be young and beautiful - you said so yourself. I remember it clearly, it was the night my son was born."

Michael snorted, "You were so high, I'm surprised you remember anything of that night."

"I remember." Justin and Ben had been listening to the old friends. He looked into Brian's eyes. "Every waking minute." 

It was Brian's turn to snort. "And look where it got you."

"I don't know, this isn't a bad place to be. As long as I'm here with you, I'm happy."

"Have I taught you nothing?"

"Oh, you've taught me plenty." Justin leaned in to kiss Brian then whispered in his ear before pulling away. "I'd be happy to demonstrate - how soon can we leave?"

"All right you two; get a room." Ted chimed into the conversation. 

"Excellent idea, Theodore." Brian stood up and offered a hand to Justin. "Are you coming or going?"

"You just got here!" Michael wasn't happy with this turn of events.

Brian showed Michael the display on his phone. "Actually, Michael, we've been here nearly two hours. Perhaps your husband would like to make an early night of it as well - who knows, you may get lucky."

"Brian!"

"Night, Mikey." He nodded to the rest of the table. "Gentleman." He slung his arm around Justin's shoulders. "C'mon, Sunshine."

Justin waved to the gang as they headed to the exit. "Bye."

When they reached the bottom of the steps outside Woody's Brian turned to Justin. "The loft or home?"

"Take me home."

The walk to Kinnetik was brief and quiet. 

Brian drove in silence until they crossed the Pennsylvania state line.

"When did our life become so ordinary?"

"I don't think it's so ordinary. We have demanding, challenging and rewarding careers. Your son is thriving in school. Our friends are happy and in stable relationships. So what if we are more interested in spending the evening at home than in a bar or club? I say fuck it to anyone who thinks they need to dictate to us how to live our lives."

A grin tugged at the corner of Brian's mouth. "Whoa there, Simba - save some of that fire for when we get home. I was just thinking out loud."

"Brian - are you happy? Do you miss going out every night? Do you miss the tricks?"

As they pulled through the gates and into the garage of Britin, Brian engaged the parking brake and turned to Justin. "Sunshine, I can honestly say I am happy. I don't need to go out and I most certainly don't need any tricks. I am most satisfied with my ordinary life." He reached across the console and pulled Justin close, kissing him thoroughly. "You know, it's been a while since I've fucked you over the hood of this fine vehicle..."

Justin laughed as he extracted himself from Brian to get out of the Corvette. "And it's going to be a while longer. It's January, like ten degrees out and it's not your ass being exposed to the elements." Justin exited the car and closed the door as Brian did the same. "However, if you like, I'd be happy to blow you in the hot tub."

Brian made an overly obvious gesture as if considering the proposition. "No, too much planning. The moment, the spontaneity, is lost. I'm afraid we're just going to have to have sex in our boring bed."

Justin started toward the garage door, his pace picking up as he turned he doorknob. "First one there gets to top!" He took off in a run with Brian not far behind. By the time he'd deactivated the alarm and unlocked the door, Brian had overtaken him. 

Leaving Justin to lock up and re-engage the alarm, Brian headed to the stairs and the master suite. He was waiting, naked, in the center of the bed when Justin arrived in their room. 

Justin took his time crossing the floor. "I'm not sure that was entirely fair," he said, shedding his clothes and joining Brian on the bed."

"You set the rules..." Brian rolled Justin over onto his back and covered him with his body.

"True."

Brian raised up on his elbows to look into Justin's blue eyes. "If you're really good, I might be talked into letting you have a turn."

Justin walked fingers down Brian's chest. "You might, might you?"

"Odder things have been known to happen..."

Justin flopped back spreading his arms wide. "Then have your way with me!"

"Drama queen."

"That's princess to you."

"Fine. Drama princess." Brian swooped low to capture Justin's lips and Justin responded with vigorous enthusiasm. Their tongues danced and dueled with one another, exchanging moist breaths, exploring soft fleshy cheeks and hard sturdy teeth. They tasted each other until there was no Brian and no Justin, just the combination of them both.

Brian reached for the lube and prepared Justin before sliding home.

"Mmmmhuh!" Justin gave a satisfied grunt as he felt the familiar stretch and burn. Even after all these years, and more so in the year since making the final commitment and dispensing with condoms entirely, the merger of their two bodies transported him to a level of joy and fulfillment that caused him wonder.

How did they manage to find each other in a world filled with billions of people? Despite bashers, naysayers, and those who would rather keep them apart. Fiddlers and parents, meddling so-called friends and miles. And despite Brian's own destructive attempts at self-preservation and sacrifice for what he thought was best for Justin. Somehow they managed to find their way back to one another. Back to Pittsburgh and Britin. Back to one another's arms.

Brian rained kisses along Justin's jaw, nibbled at his neck, licked and nipped, bit and sucked at his nipples - leaving marks in his wake, and never missing a beat, as Justin's hips answered each thrust. 

"Brian... Brian... Brian..." Justin's hands pulled at Brian's hips trying to force him closer. "Harder... faster... deeper!"

Sweat poured from both their bodies as their frenzied pace hit fever pitch.

Brian reached between their bodies to give a tug on Justin's engorged cock. "Now, Sunshine... now..." Justin felt the orgasm rip through his body from his curled toes to his hands grasping at Brian's back. He felt the echoing response and aftershocks as Brian collapsed, the moisture on their heated skin already beginning to cool.

"Fuck!" The muffled expletive vibrated against his neck.

"I don't know how, in any way, you can think our lives are ordinary." Justin huffed out between breaths. 

Brian nodded, his chest heaving. "No, nothing ordinary about that at all."


End file.
